1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in devices for and methods of making emergency repairs to worn metal parts, and specifically pertains to a new and improved emergency repair means utilizing thin malleable metal foil provided on tape-like rolls or flat sheets and having an adhesive backing for effecting emergency attachment to worn metal parts, thereby temporarily reconstituting worn metal surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can be appreciated, there exist many different techniques for repairing worn metal parts, such as the worn surfaces on rotatable shafts, metallic surfaces subject to wear from lateral motion, and rusted or corroded sheet metal.
With respect to worn rotatable shafts, it is well-known in the art to "rework" the shaffts by the deposition of metallic layers over the worn surfaces, such as by heat or electrically operated processes, and the subsequent machining of the deposited metal layers to achieve a new and smooth operable surface. As is apparent, these processes are effective in achieving their desired result, but usually they require the disablement and disassembly of the associated machinery so that the shafts can be removed therefrom and delivered to a location where the repair processes can be performed. Of course, these processes are not available to effect "on site" emergency repairs, and thus, once a worn surface on a rotatable shaft causes a machine to malfunction, the machine will normally be inoperable until such time as the shaft is removed, repaired and replaced.
By the same token, metallic surfaces subject to wear from lateral motion, and rusted or corroded sheet metal, may similarly require extensive disassembly, removal and transportation to a repair facility which specializes in repairs of a permanent nature. As such, often the equipment with which these metallic members are associated must also be shut down for a considerable period of time until permanent repairs have been effected. A variant of this tape, woven from fine metal wires, would provide extra tensile strength and flexibility, making an ideal strapping tape for binding together broken castings, housings, etc, until a replacement part is obtained.
While there are numerous repair kits that may be transported to the location of disabled machinery having worn or corroded metallic parts, most of these portable repair kits employ the use of materials which in and of themselves are not suitable to effect emergency repairs. For example, there are emergency repair kits available which rely upon fiberglass materials and which will suffice to repair at least rusted or corroded sheet metal surfaces. However, if these surfaces are exposed to excessive heat or if they serve a load bearing function, i.e., the surfaces of other materials will continually bear against or slide over the repaired surfaces, fiberglass is not sufficient to effect the repair. Further, fiberglass requires a substantial "drying" time so as to not be actually suitable for an emergency repair function; additionally, if the associated environmental temperatures around the repair location are too extreme, i.e., either too cold or too hot, the fiberglass becomes almost impossible to work with and may fail to harden.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for emergency repair kits which are particularly adapted for use with worn metal parts, such as rotatable shafts and the like, and which, upon application, will permit the continued use of the associated machinery or other structure until a more permanent repair can be effected. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.